<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kids Are Not Alright (Rewrite) by Southernpeach13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832724">The Kids Are Not Alright (Rewrite)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13'>Southernpeach13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Power and Protection of Grayskull [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Skeletor, DCU, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) &amp; Skeletor (He-Man), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Evil-Lyn/Skeletor (He-Man), He-Man | Adam &amp; Adora (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam/Bow (She-Ra)/Glimmer (She-Ra), Marlena/Randor (He-Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Power and Protection of Grayskull [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer tossed and turned in the soft mattresses. She wanted to try and sleep. Hoping she would wake up on Etheria. Bow and Adora waiting for her.</p><p>Her mom kissing her forehead while she wished her a goodmorning.</p><p>But.</p><p>That wasn't what would happen. Glimmer opened her eyes and sat up taking in the blinding white room Horde Prime had arranged for her. She looked out and saw a hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she could walk out? Maybe she had enough freedom to explore?</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer sat up and reached for the hallway only to brush her fingers against a force field.</p><p>No. Of course she couldn't just walk around. Horde Prime was smarter than that.</p><p>Glimmer attempted to teleport out, but she could feel her powers were weak. Definitely not enough juice to get her out of there. <br/><br/>With a frustrated scream she banged her fist on the force field. </p><p>Demanding to be let out, demanding an answer.</p><p><br/>When suddenly a small voice whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t work.” <br/><br/>Glimmer spun around in confusion looking for the source of the voice.</p><p><br/>“Who said that?!” she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I did.”  the voice replied.</p><p> “Where are you?” she demanded.</p><p>The voice let out a gentle chuckle before replying.</p><p>“I’m in the cell next to you. You really think you're his only prisoner.” they chimed <br/><br/>Glimmer walked to the wall of her cell and plopped down.</p><p>“So why are you here?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You first.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer scoffed at the reply plopping her chin on her hand.</p><p>“I-I thought I was making things better.” She whispered. “I thought I knew better than my friends did.” <br/>Glimmer pulled her legs to her chest as she buried her face in her knees.</p><p>“But I was wrong and I put everyone I love in danger.”</p><p>Glimmer waited for a response but silence.</p><p>“Are you not going to answer me?!” She demanded desperation in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>She heard the voice finally respond. Letting out another small laugh before answering her.</p><p>“I am Adam of Eternia.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Then when Orko tried to water the garden with magic, he completely drowned it!” <br/><br/>Glimmer burst out laughing as Adam continued her story. The Princess also in a fit of giggles as she tried to finish up the tale.</p><p> </p><p>“He-He sounds like he needs just a <em>little </em>more practice.” Glimer chimed with a wave of her hand.</p><p><br/>Adam let out another laugh. The girl gasping for air as she tried to speak.</p><p>“Ye-yeah he really does, but he tries.” She said cacing her breath in between words.</p><p>Glimmer sighed and leaned against the wall. The cool metal feeling good against her back.</p><p>She looked at the wall behind her. </p><p>She bit her lip before she finally asked a question she had been wanting to ask since she first started talking to the Princess the next cell over.</p><p> </p><p>“Adam. How did you get here?” <br/><br/>Adam stayed silent. Glimmer listened for anything but heard nothing.</p><p>Glimmer suddenly felt a rush of panic go through her as the silence grew louder the longer it lasted.</p><p> </p><p>Finally after what felt like hours Adam's voice returned. Almost in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Do you really want to know that badly?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. If it's okay with you.’ Glimmer quickly added, waving her hands frantically.. Now realizing that it might be a touchy subject for her.</p><p><br/>Adam was silent for a few seconds before letting out a deep, long sigh. As if she was bracing herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. It’s Only fair I tell you. After all you told me how you got here.” She added with a joking tone. But Glimmer could here a hint of sadness behind it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It all happened so fast. The explosions ringing loudly in their ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Eterinans bellowing out their battle cries. They had all come together to stop this threat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heroic Warriors, Evil Forces, even a few Snake-Men here and here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They fought hard and bravely but it wasn't enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The looming white ship was powerful. The clones and machines kept coming. It soon  overwhelmed them all. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Now deep in the once beautiful palace walls that were now in ruins. The statues destroyed , the garden no longer pristine and full of life. The peoples homes in fire and ashes. The Princess rushed what was left of her people and others into the escape pods.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Adam!” </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>The blonde girl spun around and saw  redheaded woman rushing to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We got everyone here. We need to leave.” The redhead said, pushing her childhood friend to the ship.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adam pulled back, stepping away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No.” </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Teela stared at the blonde with confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>“What do you mean “No.” The warrior demanded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Someone needs to stay behind.” Adam wrapped her fingers around her swords hilt, staring at her reflection in the blade.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They're too powerful, if someone doesn't stay behind no one will make it out.” </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I’ll stay.” Teela said stepping off the ship's stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. You won’t.” </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>“What do you mean No!” Teela yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m your guard! I’m supposed to protect you.” </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Adam looked at her friend and gave her a small smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My job is to protect my people. It’s what I was raised to do. That includes you.” </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Adam pulled her into a firm hug. She felt Teela’s tears fall onto her hair  as the soldier sputtered out “No’s” and “I’m staying.” </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Adam quickly pushed her into the ship slamming the door closed typing in the coorendets to get them off the planet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Teela screaming at her slamming her fist onto the door demanding to be let out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam placed her hand onto the glass window and gave the redhead a small smile as her own tears began to fall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teela dong the same. The two girls staring at each other. Hands on the cool glass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you.”  Adam whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before turning away as the ship began to take off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Teela watched as her Princess adjusted her grip on her sword, lifting the blade above her head as she screamed out for the Elders to hear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“By the Power of Grayskull!” </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Teela fell to her knees as she watched her transform. The clones and machines soon breaking in swarming her. </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Teela fell to her knees, her tears now streaming down her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched as her childhood friend destroyed machine after machine with ease. But she could tell that they where starting to overwhelm her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She felt a sense of dread wash over her as she saw one get a shot from behind. Adam's sword falling out of her hands in shock. Another blast and she clearly lost conscious. Teela wanted to scream. No  she wanted to break something as she saw the leader grab Adam. Teela began to pound on the glass. Yelling as tears fell. She felt a pair of arms pull her away from the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> As she let out a loud scream of anguish as she saw her friend being taken away by the Horde Prime’s  troops. Her sword being held by another as she disappeared into the ship the moment their own just out of Horde Prime’s reach. She buried herself in a large chest as she sobbed. She could hear her dad's voice whispering in her ears trying to calm her down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But it fell upon death ears.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I tried to hold them back.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer felt her heart sink as Adam continued her story.</p><p><br/>“But everything just went…</p><p>Black.” </p><p> </p><p>She heard Adam’s voice start to crack as she started to cry.</p><p>“I don’t even know if they got out alive. What if all of this was” <br/><br/>Glimmer jumped as she heard something be thrown across Adam’s room as she screamed.</p><p><br/>“What if it was all for nothing!?!” <br/><br/>“I tried. I try so hard. But what if their all gom-” <br/><br/>“Don’t say that!” Glimmer begged. She felt her own tears start to fall as her mind went back to her own friends.</p><p> </p><p>Bow. Adora. Frosta. Everyone. They had to be fine. They were still fighting, Glimmer knew it. So Adam’s people had to be doing the same.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Right.</p><p> </p><p>The girls sat there. Their backs against the cool walls they enjoyed enjoyed other's company.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer nearly jumped out of her skin when the force field keeping her  locked up opened. Another Horde Clone staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Horde Prime requests your company for dinner Queen Glimmer.” </p><hr/><p>Glimmer walked nervously to the dining room. The pristine white walls hurting her eyes. They finally made their way to the large table, where Glimmer saw two others. </p><p> </p><p>Catra and-</p><p> </p><p>No that can’t be right.</p><p> </p><p>She. She was still fighting back Primes armies on Etheria.</p><p> </p><p>How- How can she be here?</p><p> </p><p>Her heart nearly dropped again as she stared into familiar cornflower blue eyes.  Her chest growing tighter as she tried to keep her breathing steady.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer felt herself shaking as she looked at her.</p><p>“Adora?”</p><hr/><p>Glimmer stared at the girl in front of her.</p><p>Taking her in.</p><p> </p><p>No this wasn't Adora.</p><p>Her hair was longer, curling around her cheeks.</p><p>Her face was rounder and she had some freckles. Her eyes were not nearly as blue as Adora’s. This girls being an almost mix of teal and the colors of the sea. She was smaller, not as well built as Adora was.</p><p> </p><p>She wore a white collared shirt with a dark red overcoat that was longer in the back over it that was outlined with black at the bottom. A pair of leather gloves with metal armor on the upper part on her arms. The gloves and her belt had a symbol engraved in them. It looked like it as a royal insignia.</p><p> </p><p>The girl quirked an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo.” She drawled out. <br/>“Like I told Miss Kitty here I am not Adora.” <br/><br/>“Yeah obviously.” Catra mumbled under her breath as she glared at the new face.</p><p>The trio jumped as Horde Prime walked in smiling at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of sick joke is this!” Catra demanded pointing a clawed finger at the girl as she glared daggers at Horde Prime.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer finally tore her gaze away from the Adora look a like and looked at Horde Prime.</p><p>She watched as he made his way to the blonde girl. Circling around her like she was his prey. He ran his clawed hands against her back. His claws soon holding her long hair gently as he smiled down at her.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer wanted to pull this girl away from him and hide her.</p><p>Her mind kept screaming “bad touch, bad touch! Over and over again as she watched the blonde tense up under is hand</p><p> </p><p>The girl pulled away harshley, but Horde Prime kept his claws on her shoulder firmly keeping her in place.</p><p><br/>“Queen Glimmer, Catra I would like you to meet Princess Adaline Of Eternia.” <br/><br/>Catra and Glimmer looked at the girl (Adaline) when she finally jerked away from Horde Prime’s grip, grabbing a knife off the table and went to stab him.</p><p>He grabbed her wrist as Adaline continued to growl at him.</p><p> </p><p>He tsked at her and pried the knife from her grip handing the blade off to one of his clones and gestured for her to sit at the table. Catra smirked at her.</p><p> </p><p>She liked her.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer gave her a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>How long had she been here to cause her to snap like that? <br/><br/>Did he hurt her? <br/><br/>Did take her home from her? <br/><br/>Her family? <br/><br/>Her friends? <br/><br/>Glimmer sat beside her and continued to study her.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” </p><p>Glimmer suddenly found herself very interested in the table.</p><p> </p><p>Catra laughed. <br/><br/>Glimmer felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. She looked back up from the tables interesting design and saw Adaline looking at her with sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just-” <br/><br/>Don’t apologize!” Glimmer blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Adaline jumped back in surprise at Glimmer’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer felt her cheeks flush at her out burst.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It was rude of me to stare. You just look like a friend of mine at first glance.” <br/>Adaline let out a small laugh that sounded very familiar to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Glimmer.” She quickly added.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Adam.” Adaline chirped.</p><p> Huh so this was her neighbor.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Adam said. “Also ot the first time I’ve heard that today. Kitty over there called me that  when she first saw me.” she said with a wave of her hand in Catra’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>A horde clone suddenly set a plate of blue jelly like substance in front of them. Another filling their glasses up with a light purple liquid that smelled like alcohol. Glimmer and Catra gave each other a scared look, while Adaline looked like she was going to be sick as Horde Prime made his way to his seat smiling at the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you comfortable, your Majesty?” </p><p>He sat in his seat and smiled at Adaline.</p><p> </p><p>Princess Adaline knows very well that I strive to treat my guest well. Glimmer watched said Princess from the corner of her eye as Catra openly observed her.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe we can learn a great deal from one another.” He finished as a clone say a plate of freshly cooked food by him.</p><p>Glimmer looked down at her food and took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>Horde Prime chuckled.</p><p>“Enjoyably, yes? He purred.</p><p>“It’s a delicacy from the young Princess kingdom. |” <br/><br/>Catra ears perked as she heard soft sobs. And looked at the blonde.</p><p>“Her world was very much like Etheria. This dish is rare know that her kingdom no longer exists.”</p><p> </p><p>Adaline let out a much louder sob as Glimmer dropped her spoon and gasped .</p><p>Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like she was going to vomit as her body trembled.</p><p> </p><p>“You all seem to miss your worlds terribly. Why don’t we see how your’s is doing Adaline.</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his fingers and Catra and Glimmer gasped at the screams.</p><p> </p><p>A once prosperous world.Now in ruins. What looked like a once lovely palace now was in smithereens. Smoke and fire everywhere. Adaline looked liked she wanted to scream. But she stayed silent. Tears falling down her round cheeks as she was the once green fields blackened, covered in ash.</p><p><br/>Horde Prime looked at Catra and Glimmer.</p><p> </p><p>“Now would you two like to see  your own home.” He purred as he snapped his fingers once more</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did I make Horde Prime creepy enough?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this.” Glimmer whispered. Tears falling down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Every rebellion forms around a leader, a beacon of hope if you will.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One of the screens flickered. Adora appearing on it. Running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime circled around the table. Stopping once he was behind Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His claws wrapping around her shoulder. Digging into her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to her heartbeat as it elevated. Her pupils dilating as her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>ran from danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Etheriea’s beacon of hope.” He glanced at Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora.” He purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra remained calm on the outside. Subtly digging her nails in the table as he leaned closer to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She-Ra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let go if Catra’s arm and went to Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A nuisance that must be purged in order to bring peace to Etheria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam glared at him. A powerful, yet angry auro seemed to surround her as Horde Prime came up to her. She tried to pay him no mind as she watched the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sense of joy watched over her as the girl, Adora, used herself to lift herself in the air and kick the robot down with a powerful kick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam smirked, resting her chin in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you finally met your match Horde Prime.” she said smugly. As she watched Adora take down one robot after another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime only smiled at her. Adam felt a sense of dread come over here at that look. She knew it well. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And it never met anything good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile slowly faded as she watched Adora begin to get over whelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw the robots where getting ready to shoot her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Glimmer  stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt her!” She begged!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Horde Prime turned to her. Glimmer tried to compose herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna use the weapon, right? You need all of the princesses, and that includes She-Ra.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adam and Cata watched as Glimmer started to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without her, the Heart of Etheria is useless!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Glimmer let out a choked sob as she finished. “ You can’t hurt her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime let a wave of his hand. “Very well.” and the screen turned off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder as he smiled at Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has been most illuminating. Thankyou Glimmer. I do look forward to more of our conversations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Clones began to set more plates of food down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But for now eat up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra watched the three with watchful eyes as she began to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt uneasy as Horde Prime began to ran his claws through the blonde girl’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed how she was now silent. Catra could of sworn that she was crying as well as she tried to make herself smaller. Wanting nothing more than to get away from his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Adaline.” he purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam gulped as she slowly looked up. Her hair covering her face as her ears continued to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime caressed her cheek, very subtly digging his claws in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me after dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As dinner finished up Glimmer was escorted away. Leaving only Adam and Catra with Horde Prime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra walked up to the two. Remaining calm on the outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neat trick with all the footage of her friends in danger.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She stopped, crossing her arms as she stood beside Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“These princesses are so predictable with their feelings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As were you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra felt her heart sink as he walked over to her. His figure looming over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elevated heart rate, dilated pupils.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora means something to  you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra remained calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. She means nothing to me. She chose her side. I chose mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime sighed ashe looked to Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eterinans and Ehetians are all alike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck strung connections one another..” He purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whether they are family, friends.” he said as in Adams’s direction before turning back to Catra, tilting her head up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovers.” He continued as he ran a single claw across her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with me?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and looked at the large screen. Holographic constellations and galaxies appearing and disappearing as he continued to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I know about She-Ra and the weapon . What purpose do I have for you?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He turned back to her. Gesturing to Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After I took care of Castle Greyskull, Princess Adaline still holds a purpose.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s intelligent and would make an excellent soldier for me and more. If I keep her alive. Her dear father and uncle will do whatever I say to keep her alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your little ploy of parsing out information  like a bargaining chip was never going to last you long.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He stalked over to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see all. I know all.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adam tried to interrupt, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But fear not. I do have great plans for you.  Every part of the machine is of value. Besides I wouldn't want to upset the little Princess.” He said calmly as he eyes Adam for a moment before going back to Catra</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Horde Prime ran his hands through Catra’s wild hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Even you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little sister.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>